Many different types and designs of packages have been developed for packaging food products for carryout. However, these designs often overlook the specific needs for the intended food product. Convenience foods such as pizza, bakery goods and the like, that are sold for carryout use, are traditionally packaged in rectangular paperboard containers. However, even though such food products are often round in shape, the package doesn't exactly fit the food product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,534, discloses a substantially square container for packaging pizza wherein the four corners have integral panels which are folded inwardly. However, the container of this patent is of one piece construction and it is not as readily inventoried as the container of the present invention.